Apologize Songfic Oneshot
by Miisu
Summary: Japan x Taiwan. Mostly angst, set just before Japan's surrender in WWII. Short.


I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound..

You tell me that you need me....

"Please, Mei, it is pertinent that you assist me in the war effort. If you don't, it may put us in danger. The allied forces see you as a threat as well, please stop resisting." Japan had his usual stern look about him, with absolute confidence in every word that left his lips. This was a part of the charm known as Kiku Honda. One wouldn't even know he was nearly pleading with the young woman with how he carried himself with such certainty. Taiwan frowned to herself, her head tilting downward to hide the upset on her delicate features, brunette strands obscuring view of her expression of deep distress. She sat there, clutching her skirt to refrain from letting any tears from falling.

The girl had never wanted to be Japan's, especially not a part in his war. Mei had known the Japanese man for fifty years, and for a little while, before the war and after she'd stopped resisting his control of her, things were peaceful and pleasant between them. But when he'd joined those two fools things changed. It reminded her of why she'd given him such hell to begin with. Unfortunately, during that time of short bliss, Mei had grown more than just fond of him. She loved Kiku. Perhaps it was just Stockholm Syndrome, however it wasn't going away despite this recent friction between them. Things had gone from terrible to even worse when America had focused bombing upon her to get through to Japan. When that had begun Mei wanted out even more than before. Kiku wouldn't let her. He did as he had always done and subtley used his influence over her emotions to settle her and gain her reluctant support. Now, even that had worn off on her mostly. It was difficult saying no to someone you cared about, seeing them hurt, on the other hand, Taiwan also had to think of her people. She was hurting too..

"Mei! Answer me!" He'd finally demanded of her, his tone raising in frustration of her silence. It was unlike him to lose his temper like this. He'd always been so civil.

"I can't! I'm scared!" Those droplets fell, being unable to contain them any longer. Mei's head turned tot he side in shame, not wanting the male to see her so vulnerable and afraid. Japan had grown tired of this constant imploring and arguing. He was becoming weak, stressed, and hearing her say no yet again requiring him to put forth more effort than he saw should be necessary was the breaking point. Everything had caught up to Kiku at once. The last thing Taiwan heard was the crisp sound of metal slicing through the air with such speed that it was audible before her amber eyes saw that his katana was a fraction of an inch from her neck. He was closer to her, infuriated, yet he had pain in his eyes as he stared down at her with those endless obsidian orbs. The asian woman blinked, confused, and fearful of him for the first time. Not a word could emerge, her throat was suddenly dry; all that came out was a quivering whimper. What seemed to be an hour was only a moment.

"You have to do this..! Mei!" He seemed tormented by having to lash out like this at her, but he was more than willing if it meant saving himself.

Taiwan kept her eyes locked on his. Disheartened, she responded with little above a whisper.

"Okay..."

Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late..  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late.

Weeks passed.

America had caused great damage to Japan, and the man she had once admired soon surrendered to the other nation. Due to her close ties with Japan, Taiwan was just as much involved in his actions. Things were currently being settled to send the Japanese back to their home, and return Taiwan back to China. Oddly, Mei found herself depressed over this. Sure, she'd missed Wang Yao-- somewhat. Nevertheless, the idea of being deprived of seeing Kiku was troubling her more than it should, considering how he'd used her. Still.. Mei knew this was for the best. Kiku hardly showed an iota of remorse all this time. According to him, his views and past actions were not debatable.

The sea breeze swept past her, blowing up her silken skirt slightly, her wavy tawny tresses floating with the gentle caress of the wind. The anguished girl stood at the dock that her former 'master' was departing with other Japanese citizens. The ship was there, waiting for it's stragglers. Golden optics caught sight of the person she had been anticipating.

There he was; his head held up high, clad in his attractive white uniform, that tucked under his arm. He still had his pride even though he'd been defeated so horribly. Taiwan knew his honor had taken a big hit. You really wouldn't think it. His gaze seemed to go past her as if she weren't even there as he approached. For a moment, she had started to think he was just going to ignore her and go on his way, yet, he stopped.

". . . . I don't take back anything. However...." His thin dark brow furrowed just a bit as he mulled over what he would say to the lovely Taiwanese girl whose beautiful face was marred by sorrow. "It's.. Regrettable that you were harmed."

"Did you say you're sorry but.. not?! You... Jerk!" Without even thinking, her hand reacted by giving him a firm, open-handed slap to his left cheek. Again, tears were streaming from her eyes. Mei was mad at herself for letting him make her cry so much. Kiku gawked at his, a gloved hand slowly reaching up to touch the reddened side of his face in pure amazement.

I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
Take a shot for you.  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothing new..

Once he'd yanked himself out of shock, a glare was shot at her before he turned on his heel to board the ship. He didn't want to be humiliated any further or shown such disrespect and thanklessness. Without any more exchange of words, she observed as he left her behind. The palm her of hand still stung as her fists clenched at her sides.

Hours later, she found herself still there, at that dock. Alone, bitter, and sorry. It would be wonderful if she never saw his face again. Though for some reason Mei found herself fighting with herself if her actions were the best decision. Forgetting the suffering he'd caused her wasn't an option.. Was it? he deserved what he'd got. Then... why did it hurt so badly? Was it supposed to be like this? Why did he have to be that way, why couldn't he have not gotten involved in all that fighting to begin with? If he hadn't she would still be content and be with him.. Kiku crushed that, stamped out every bit of trust she'd given to him.

I loved you with the fire red,  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry," like the angel heaven let me think was you~  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late..  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late...

" Dear Honda Kiku,

It's been decades since we've seen each other. I still haven't forgotten what you look like. I have to admit, I actually miss you. Since then, I haven't been able to trust anyone. Or feel the same way about anyone like how I felt for you. But I suppose that's okay. It's worked for me in the long run. You taught me a valuable lesson. You know... I don't take back anything... And it's regrettable that you were harmed. But it's too late to apologize. I hope you understand.

Mei. "

The envelope was sealed and stamped, and released to the mailing service to find it's recipient. The sender felt it was the best decision she'd made in a very long time.

( Please leave comments so maybe I will write more. ...I am such a lazy person. |D I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the song that was used. ...Like anyone thought I did, but, insurance, ya know. )


End file.
